


aquatic talks

by kurasio



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 抱抱我，現在抱抱我。金曉鐘張開了雙臂。





	aquatic talks

 

dive in your aquatic talks.

 

金曉鐘說想去海邊，夏天了，那人瞇著眼好像豔陽當頭但明明就坐在冷氣房裡，一邊任化妝刷掃過鼻樑。姜炯求過了幾秒才點了點頭，可是什麼時候去？禮拜一？禮拜一要進錄音室，旁邊的梁洪碩仰著身子插話，太過頭了險些要摔下沙發。今天跟明天交界的時候去，金曉鐘用很平常的聲音說，他從鏡子裡看他，倒不像是開玩笑的表情。

可是晚上的海邊風很大，梁洪碩又說。金曉鐘呀了一聲說又不是問你，我要跟炯求去。

工作結束後的深夜已經算是隔日，可他還是跟他去了海邊。金曉鐘把借來的車開得很隨性，搖下車窗讓晚風灌進來，真的像梁洪碩說的那樣。什麼？我沒聽見，金曉鐘大聲說，像是連日打歌一點也沒造成嗓子的負擔那樣。

姜炯求也跟著提高了音量，話語聲響在風中啪啪啪地。

我是說，幹嘛還帶著盆栽出來？

他們沒看過海嘛。

可是為什麼是海？

因為我想看你游泳。 

 

金曉鐘說話都像是信手捻來隨意就出口。既然那樣應該要挑可以游泳的時候來的，姜炯求無意表達不滿，但他猜表情跟語氣都很輕易出賣了他。金曉鐘微笑著，笑得太過了，他有種被摸得太清的感覺。

不是說不喜歡，不是那樣。

我也想跟你一起游泳，他說。

他記得是再更年輕一點的時候，或許是金曉鐘還沒把頭髮漂成淡淡的金色，或者發狠一次瘦下7-8公斤之前，他們也在海水浴場像普通青少年那樣度過一個夏日午後。金曉鐘那時還沒有那麼蒼白，臉圓圓的笑起來眼睛就會擠在一起，那時還偶爾有人誤會他們是兄弟。他們在淺淺的海裡潛下去游，手心碰到底才睜開眼睛，不小心笑出來從嘴鼻衝出好多氣泡就將臉仰出水面。

金曉鐘問，你在想什麼這麼認真，我叫你好幾聲都沒聽到。

姜炯求搖了搖頭。

你一直把盆栽帶來帶去他們會不會長不高？

呀，他們有名字的。

姜炯求覺得眼睛乾乾的，可能是風太大了。已經聞得到海的鹹氣可是看不見海，金曉鐘的右手食指在方向盤上敲著節奏，他猜沉默使他也焦躁了起來。明明通往他們一直以來夢想的道路，他卻覺得有什麼正在消逝著。可他並沒有要求一切都雋永不變呀。

好啦，到了，下車吧。金曉鐘停好車一邊說著從駕駛座推開了門，他跟著下了車，看那人從後座把三盆盆栽抱出來在引擎蓋上排排放好。我有時不知道你在想什麼，他放任自己說出來，金曉鐘用有一些些錯愕的表情看了他一眼，卻又不是真的那麼震驚地把手插進麻質西褲的口袋。

我也不知道你在想什麼，不是有時，可能是時常。一邊空踢著沙灘上的碎石低著頭說。

他說，因為風太大了金曉鐘沒有聽見，於是他又再說了一次。

抱抱我，現在抱抱我。

金曉鐘張開了雙臂。

不要哭嘛，扁扁的聲音像是很低落地那樣說。他吸著鼻子說沒有，一點說服力也沒有。金曉鐘說，啊，洪碩說的是真的，海邊好冷。

可是你很溫暖，所以我找你來。

嗯，他說，我也一直都需要你。

雖然他沒那樣說。

夏天要到了。天亮得很早，他們在看到日出之前返程畢竟幾小時後還有工作。金曉鐘說好像太任性了，他沒有說他們都是，或者說沒有關係。他叫他在車上睡一會，他說不啊，一個人醒著很寂寞，金曉鐘就說那你唱個歌吧。

於是他唱Someone like you

Nah just you 너의 move

想跟你一起游泳，在你說出的話裡游泳。把我關在裡頭。

就這樣一直游。

 

清晨進造型室的時候造型師姊姊從他的髮間梳出了沙粒，高信源打著呵欠說你們真的去了海邊？姜炯求點頭，說你怎麼一副很睏的樣子，高信源說洪碩哥無聊跑來他房間打了一晚的電動，後來太吵被Hui哥敲門罵了。

海怎麼樣？

他愣了愣，說不記得了。

大老遠跑去海邊結果回來就不記得，你好浪費。

可是他不覺得。

不是那樣的，他說，到海邊是一個過程。他試圖用手比劃著，抽象又模糊的概念，高信源似懂非懂地點了點頭。沒關係，如果你覺得有被充滿就好。

被什麼？

去海邊的過程。

有的，我有被好好地充滿。他想揉眼睛，可是眼影會糊掉，所以忍住了。梁洪碩跟呂暢九突然發出了不合時宜的嘎嘎大笑，他轉過身去，不用一秒就可以加入他們。

他已經得到想要的全部，沒有什麼需要害怕。

  



End file.
